


cherish

by alexaudrey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaudrey/pseuds/alexaudrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you reassure your gentle giant that he won't accidentally break you? The task was proving more difficult by the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherish

**Author's Note:**

> First (published) work, so many more in my notes I need to edit and upload so enjoy this for now. Love Murasakibara so much ugh. Overdose on the fluff and enjoy xx

"A-atsushi.. Please." You all but whined, but your purple haired giant of a boyfriend would not budge from his position.

Which happened to be tongue deep in your wet sex as you twisted and squirmed against him, trying to get just a bit more of him.

But this wasn't enough. You wanted, craved, needed all of him tonight.

You sighed, recounting the countless memories you had of how you both would always end up like this. With him pleasuring you in every way he could think of, knowingly avoiding the one you so desperately desired.

"Y/n-chin. I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you want me to hurt you anyway?" He replied, lifting his head lazily from between your legs and shifting his quizzical eyes to meet your own half lidded gaze.

"It.. It won't hurt. I'll be fine, Atsushi. It's not my fir-" He didn't need to hear the rest, he already knew. A line you'd constantly use to reassure him, but a line that made his blood boil with jealously and insecurity all at once. How come someone else was able to touch his y/n-chin so carelessly? Why didn't they worry as much as he did? Does y/n-chin prefer someone more confident in themselves? Perhaps more experienced?

These thoughts made him cringe.

"Y/n-chin. I don't want to hear that anymore. You've.. Never with me. So this.. It's different." He sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm right here." You felt guilty and tried to reassure him, but this task was proving much more difficult by the minute.

He placed a hand over one of your own and brought it to admire with an intense stare in front of him. He played with each of your fingers, tracing them with one long digit of his own.

"So small. Your hands are so tiny, just like you y/n-chin." Cuddling up further towards you and hiding his slightly embarassed face into the crook of your neck, you felt your heart swell.

You knew how hard this was for him. How could you ease his worries? How could you make him trust you? You ran your fingers through his soft hair and urged him to tie it back, flirting, "You look sexy like that, Atsushi."

He maybe smiled, you couldn't quite tell, but he quickly complied. Tying his hair up as requested, letting a few loose strands fall down and tickle your skin.

And god, did he look gorgeous like that.

He finished the gesture by littering your neck and face with countless kisses. Savoring the sight of you arching into his touch, which he knew by now was his silent cue to continue.

"Y/n-chin.."

"Trust me, Tsu-kun."

"Y/n-chin."

"I want to be closer to you, Atsushi."

He wasn't used to having to watch his every movement around someone, always trying desperately not to hurt them. He tip toed around you, although it was always you on your toes to reach him. But you were precious to him, and "So tiny.." as he'd always remind you, so he would try his best to handle you with the utmost care. Imagining his dear y/n-chin hurt terrified him. And imagining himself hurting you by accident was his biggest fear.

"Y/n-chin is so.. So small." He breathed out in a whisper.

"I'm scared I'll hurt y/n-chin.." He said in a voice even more hushed than before.

They weren't really statements directed towards you, he probably didn't even realize he was thinking outloud, but as he traced his fingers delicately down your torso he wished he could somehow silence his anxieties.

If only for tonight, if only for his y/n-chin.

You loved his touch, you loved how overly cautious you could tell he was being with you. You felt so safe, so protected. And he felt so good, you'd never get enough of him. You were never satisfied.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you, Atsushi-kun. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Right, Atsushi-kun? Because you'll always protect me." You knew he needed these words and so you obliged.

"I try to, y/n-chin." You felt him smirk against your neck.

He continued to trace idly across your skin, and what felt like electricity lingered on each spot he crossed. You quietly decided you wouldn't give in this time.

This time, you'd make him trust you.

And you hoped he'd also learn to trust himself with your guidance. You'd never leave him alone.

"I need you, Atsushi. Don't tease me any longer."

Silence.

"I'm getting frusterated with you, Tsu-kun." You said with a pout, looking down at him with your best puppy dog eyes. He was now resting with his chin against your chest, trying to take in every facial expression his actions resulted in you making.

You repeated, once more. "Stop teasing me, Atsushi."

He loved teasing his y/n-chin, though. Didn't she enjoy it, too? "Why? Isn't this enough?" He continued to mock your request as his fingers playfully outlined your wet folds. Sliding, proding, but not entering. Not to mention, skillfully missing your clit.

He laughed, trying to make light of the situation he sensed was growing more serious by the minute.

"N-no. More. I want.. I need you, Atsushi-kun."

"Y/n-chin.." He moaned, almost apologetically, trying to tell you it wasn't happening. But you couldn't let him apologize yet, you couldn't accept another defeat yet.

So you'd keep trying. He'd let you in. You'd make sure of it.

"I-I... I love you, Atsushi-kun. So please.. T-take me now, I can't wait any longer.. I want to feel you. Every inch of you. I-Inside me." You managed to pant out. His fingers stopped their prior minstrations as he froze in his tracks.

Did those words come from his y/n-chin? Did he hear you properly? It seemed like an eternity as remnants of your voice hung in the silence. His eyes were cast downwards, so you couldn't read his emotions.

*Please.. Atsushi-kun..* You silently prayed.

"Y/n.. Loves me?" He looked up at you with puzzled, childish eyes.

"Y-yes! Yes Atsushi-kun. So trust me. Please."

"You love me? I don't scare you?" He was still confused. How could a girl as innocent, as adorable, as gentle as y/n-chin love a clumsy giant like him? Surely she was at least a little fearful of him? Surely there must of been something about him that intimidated her.

Thoughts of perhaps his large build or cold gaze possibly making his y/n-chin nervous crossed his mind. He shivered. He then quickly dismissed the idea and instead returned his attention back to the beautiful girl that lay beneath him.

And he noticed she was speaking - to him. She must be regretting her prior confession, realizing the mistake he knew he was all along.

Her soft voice ripped him out of his inner conflicts, silencing the demons that once made their home inside of all his insecurities.

"What do you mean, Atsushi? Of course I love you. And I'd never be scared of you. Don't be silly." She smiled, reassuringly.

So she didn't make a mistake? He felt butterflies form in his stomach, and he decided then that he would place his trust in her. He'd trust the same y/n-chin that trusted him.

"Y/n." He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss upon your lips. Your name and your name alone was the only word his mind could focus on.

He gathered the small bits of courage that you had just given him, and he mustered up his reply.

He couldn't let you wait any longer.

You had waited long enough, patiently at times, and impatiently all the others. But still, you had waited. You hadn't left his side. Not even for a second.

He trusted you, he realized it then. His own words followed suit. Words he was once convinced he'd never have the chance to speak to a girl. Let alone, a girl like you. But here he was. "Y/n-chin.. I love you too. So I'll love you, right now, y/n." He continued, violet eyes beaming down into your own e/c orbs.

"Atsushi." You sighed victoriously as you stroked his cheek. "It will be okay, Atsushi. I'm right here, Atsushi-kun."

"I'm right here." You reminded him once more.

You saw a blush paint his cheeks as he burrowed his head back into your neck, one hand reaching low and aligning his now throbbing member with your opening.

He had no idea how he held out this long, he thought, the moment your bodies became connected.

You were something to be cherished, he thought, while he savored the erotic sounds he somehow elicited from his y/n-chin's beautiful lips.

You were to be cherished, he thought once more. Moreso than his favorite sweets, moreso than the limited edition pocky he bought the store out of earlier this morning.

He would handle you with a delicacy he himself previously believed he lacked, until you came along and proved he was capable of such.

He would make you his.


End file.
